It is the intent of the OSUCCC to: Serve as a demonstration Center for the Ohio Valley Region providing the best in clinical care and management of the cancer patient. Train outstanding cancer specialists and to provide the finest in cancer education for physicians, nurses and allied health professionals in order to meet the needs in cancer care throughout the State of Ohio. Assist the development of a statewide program designed to control cancer. This program will emphasize prevention of cancer and will involve intensified public education and awareness programs. Undertake the finest efforts in research that will increase our knowledge on how to prevent cancer, how to detect it earlier and how to treat it best. These research efforts involve the active participation of basic and clinical cancer scientists. Toward the latter goal the OSUCCC has undertaken construction of containment research laboratories to house its research effort. This application requests equipment to be used in this facility or in other research laboratories of the OSUCCC. A modest request is also made for maintenance of a new shared resource, The Gnotobiotic Life Laboratory.